herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Warren
|alias = |origin = The Walking Dead |occupation = |skills = |hobby = |goals = |type of hero = Tragic/Suicidal/Lethal/Fallen/Kid, Orphan }} Alice Warren is a main character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is an interior design student, before the zombie epidemic started. Her dorm was turned into a "safe haven" right after the epidemic started. Alice is also very useful when it comes to needing medical assistance as she learned all of her medical skills from Stevens in Woodbury. Initially, she was with Woodbury, but later decided to join Rick's group at the Prison, where she was later killed by The Governor for her betrayal in Issue 48. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Alice is shown to be a quick learner, often picking up medical procedures after watching Stevens perform them only once. While living in Woodbury, she was Stevens' assistant. One night Lilly came to her, Stevens and Martinez with a plan to end The Governor's regime. Alice was the first to agree that it was best for the town and joined the others. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where The Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However, The Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of The Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican stand-off in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need The Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end The Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, The Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance. Reminding them he could have killed them easily. Even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath, Lilly cursed The Governor. She also helped Stevens patch Rick's hand up, after it was chopped off by The Governor. She chose to leave Woodbury with Rick, Glenn, Martinez, and Stevens. Unfortunately, Stevens was bitten by a roamer on the way out, forcing Alice to leave him. The loss of Stevens made her the de-facto physician of Rick's group. During her time with the group, Alice notes that she and her original group of survivors refer to the zombies as "biters", because while some do lurk and some may roam they all will bite and to classify them into separate groups is a silly practice. Its uncertain if her original group of survivors are still alive, dead, or undead, or are currently residing in Woodbury. And if they are, their current status is still unknown. The Prison Alice seemed to get along well with Rick's group and helped pull her weight around The Prison. Though there was not much dialogue between her and the others at the prison, Carol was one of the few who talked to her. In addition to saving Rick's life through a blood transfusion with Patricia's blood, Alice also helped deliver Lori's baby girl, Judith. Alice also decided to conduct research on the zombies. She had asked Andrea to capture one for her the next time they went outside the prison. Andrea does so for Alice, and Rick later discovers it. Originally, Rick wanted the zombie to be killed and out of the prison, but, Alice, who is confident that she could find some kind of cure from it, convinces Rick to let it stay. This zombie, however, kills Carol, after she allowed it to bite her neck while talking to it. The Prison Assault Before her death, Alice was mainly seen with the rest of the Grimes family. While Rick and the others were watching Tyreese being killed by The Governor, Rick realized that running was their only chance for survival. He got his family and Alice from their room and they started running to the escape truck. Alice told the Grimes family to keep running, while she covered their escape. She managed to kill a soldier, before she was shot in the leg. On the ground, she took out another before her gun was knocked away by The Governor. The Governor dubbed her a "bitch" before she was personally killed by him, being shot with a pistol. Appearances External Link _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lethal Category:Traitor Category:Outright Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes